<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When He Welcomes Their Comfort by EnInkahootz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266083">When He Welcomes Their Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz'>EnInkahootz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Tony Stark, Brothers, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Loki in the middle of a sex sandwich, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming, Romance, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), established triad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, Loki and Tony are an established triad.  Loki suffers from Depression; sometimes he needs to be alone, but other times he enjoys comfort sex with his two partners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When He Welcomes Their Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor tucked a lock of Loki’s long hair behind his ear, then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Loki’s damp cheek.  Tony, who was sitting to Loki’s other side on the bed the three of them shared, took Loki’s hand in his own and gave it a comforting squeeze.  Loki squeezed Tony’s hand back, then released it to shift his position, lying down with his head in Tony’s lap and his legs stretched across Thor’s lap.  Tony began to stroke Loki’s dark hair and Thor rubbed up and down Loki’s graceful legs.  Loki drew in a ragged breath, then started a fresh round of sobs, shedding tears onto Tony’s pants.</p>
<p>It was often this way; Loki’s Depression overtaking him and Thor and Tony worrying over him and doing their best to help.  Sometimes Loki demanded to be left alone for days, or weeks, allowing his beloveds only to check in on him briefly.  These times hurt Thor and Tony the most, stung them as though their skin was torn from their forms and their flesh was bare to the wind.  They yearned with a keen desperation to comfort Loki and were almost cruelly denied, over and again, but they knew Loki could do nothing to help it.  </p>
<p>Indeed, Loki hated himself for how he treated them in these times; he struggled, but often failed, to control the things he said, or didn’t say.  Part of him hated to push them away, longed for them, but he felt he simply had to be alone.  He could not stand to be seen, to interact, to exist in front of another.  It was just as well, Loki thought, because he did not deserve their help.  It stung him to have it.  He didn’t understand why they loved him.  He felt wrong to have good things, things like love, which in those dark times Loki felt he could never deserve.  </p>
<p>When Loki was like this, Thor and Tony did everything that Loki would let them do and felt constantly that it was not enough, knew that it was not enough, and knew too that it was beyond Loki’s ability to accept anything more.  In these times, Thor and Tony tried their best to take care of each other, to be extra loving and mutually supportive.  They each walked around with heavy hearts, feeling Loki’s pain with the empathy that love brings, but they were grateful to have each other’s hands to hold as they walked so darkly.</p>
<p>Other times, like tonight, Loki wanted Thor and Tony’s constant affection.  This was better, though Thor and Tony were stricken to witness Loki’s pain in any form.  But at least this way Thor and Tony felt like they were truly helping, if only a little.  If they could bring Loki even an instant of happiness amidst his pain, they were joyful.  Tony showered Loki with gifts, thoughtful and expensive.  Thor cooked all of Loki’s favorite meals, for he had become skilled in the art since he and Loki had settled on Earth after Ragnarok.  The three of them watched whatever television programs Loki chose, and Thor and Tony held Loki close for hour upon hour.  Sometimes Loki liked to be cuddled in bed naked, skin touching skin.  It made him feel less cold, less frozen still deep inside himself.  It made him feel a little closer to the world beyond himself, a little farther from the profound loneliness which his Depression often made him feel, despite the clear and abundant love his partners surrounded him with daily.</p>
<p>“Do you want us all to take our clothes off?” Thor asked gently, “and Tony and I shall hold you?”</p>
<p>Loki nodded through his streaming tears.  Thor and Tony gingerly undressed Loki and then themselves.  Thor was soothed by the sight of Loki’s nude form - so familiar and so perfectly vulnerable.  Thor wanted to care for it and keep it well forever.  Tony hugged Loki to him, wishing he could hold him so tightly, so fiercely, that Loki would never feel alone again, would never hurt again; but Tony knew Depression didn’t work that way, and it made Tony throb with agony somewhere deep inside himself to know it was a problem he could never solve.</p>
<p>They all climbed beneath the top sheet and the soft comforter above it, Loki settled between his two loves and already beginning to feel just a tiny bit better.  Thor pulled the covers up over their shoulders, tucking them all in tight, filled with an overpowering urge to keep his loves safe.  The three of them huddled close, Thor and Tony curling their forms around Loki, embracing him with their full bodies.  Loki clung to them and cried for a long time and they held him in silence, kissing his tears and caressing his hair and skin wherever they could reach - expressions of love and comfort, not lust.</p>
<p>In time the tears slowed, and then stopped.  Loki wiped his face and took up one each of Thor and Tony’s hands and pressed them to his lips.  Thor’s hand was strong and massive; Tony’s was smaller, but more precise, more defined.  Loki loved them both, and he didn’t ever want to let go.  </p>
<p>And yet, though Thor and Tony had seen Loki in tears countless times before, part of Loki felt ashamed of his weakness, disgusted with himself for falling apart yet again, and for a moment he wanted to turn away.  Happily for them all though, tonight was one of the times when Loki’s gratitude for their presence outweighed his self-hatred, and so he clung to their hands.  The fog of his Depression was still making everything feel far away, muted and blurry, but it was a little better now that Loki was feeling so close to his partners.  He wanted to feel as close to them as he possibly could.  </p>
<p>Tony leaned in and kissed Loki’s lips softly.  It was intended to be a sweet peck, but Loki slid his fingers into Tony’s thick hair and pressed his mouth firmly to Tony’s lips, then glided his tongue between them.  Tony was only mildly surprised by Loki’s turn to lust; he knew that a Depressed Loki sometimes craved the most intimate of attentions.  Tony kissed Loki back with tender passion, and Thor stroked up and down Loki’s back.  </p>
<p>When Loki broke the kiss, he gazed for a long moment into Tony’s large, dark eyes, which were perfectly outlined by long, thick lashes.  Then Loki turned to Thor and gazed at him, getting lost in the profound depths of his single blue eye.  When each of Loki’s partners received his sweet stare, Thor and Tony felt overwhelmed with love for Loki, and with gratitude that Loki was accepting their comfort, that he was letting them be so close.  Thor and Tony knew that they were sharing these feelings between them, and they exchanged passionate smiles.  Then Thor lightly caressed Loki’s cheek in a warm gesture.  Loki inclined his head toward Thor’s soft touch and Thor cradled Loki’s face.  Loki leaned into Thor’s hand and Tony enjoyed watching their tender moment.</p>
<p>“May we all make love?” Loki murmured.</p>
<p>Thor and Tony replied with fond nods of agreement and Loki made a pleased hum, a hum of delicately building arousal, of a desire to be taken in the sweetest possible way.  Thor kissed Loki’s mouth, deeply but with gentleness.  As their lips and tongues teased and caressed, Thor’s heart ached with relief that tonight was one of the times Loki wanted their affection, and their comfort.  He longed to take care of his little brother, of his beloved, always.  Thor often thought of the past, of when he had turned away from Loki - and worse, became his enemy - when Loki was so lost and needed him the most, needed his big brother to be there for him, to soothe him and care for him in his state of distress.  And Thor had failed to.  He never wanted to fail to be there for Loki again. </p>
<p>Tony moved Loki’s hair aside and pressed a kiss behind Loki’s earlobe.  Loki made a soft sound against Thor’s mouth.  With a rush of lust Tony pushed aside the bed coverings and began to trail his lips downward, grazing them against Loki’s skin, creating a pathway of soft touch and warm breath down the side of Loki’s neck, over his throat and to his chest.  As Thor continued to kiss Loki’s mouth, their tongues moving in a slow dance, Tony dragged his mouth to Loki’s nipples.  He lapped a few times over each one.  Loki slid his hand into Tony’s hair and Tony sucked at Loki’s nipples in turn, swirling his tongue around each one as he held as much of it in his mouth as he could.</p>
<p>It was many long moments before Thor ceased lavishing affection on Loki’s mouth.  When he did, he moved his lips to Loki’s neck, which Tony had long moved below, and kissed it firmly and with a protective possessiveness.  Tony reached Loki’s smooth stomach and planted soft kisses across it, zigzaging gradually downward until he was just above the silky patch of dark hair at Loki’s crotch.  There Tony stopped.  He smiled kindly up at Loki and tried to allow his face to reveal his intense emotions - his wild love and his desperate yearning to make Loki feel better.  Then Tony bent Loki’s legs back and lowered his head beyond Loki’s view.  Loki’s cock twitched with anticipation.  Tony kissed Loki’s balls softly, then parted Loki’s ass cheeks and brought his tongue to Loki’s hole.  Loki made an eager, appreciative sound and Tony relished it.</p>
<p>Thor moved to Loki’s nipples and ran the tip of his tongue around Loki’s areolas in turn.  Tony licked up and down Loki’s crack.  Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s nipples, kissing them tenderly over and over.  Tony swirled his tongue around Loki’s entrance, covering the rippled rim in a spiraling motion.  Thor flicked his tongue back and forth over Loki’s nipples, stimulating the hard nubs of flesh.  Tony darted the tip of his tongue into the center of Loki’s hole, letting it dip just a tad inside.  </p>
<p>Gently, Thor took Loki’s long cock into his hand.  Loki whispered his brother’s name and a thrill ran through Thor’s being.  Thor repositioned his body, changing directions so that his mouth could reach Loki’s hardness.  He kissed the tip, then lapped at it, wanting to go slow, wanting the lovemaking to be soft and dreamy, yet eager to bring Loki pleasure, to bring him happiness for however long he could.  Thor took Loki’s cock between his spread lips, lowering his head until Loki’s hardness was fully inside his mouth.  It pressed down the back of Thor’s throat as Tony continued to lick Loki’s asshole.  Loki moaned and writhed.  Thor began to bob his head, and with both their mouths on him Loki was keenly aware of their love for him.</p>
<p>Tony varied the movements of his tongue against Loki’s hole, thrilling Loki with wave after wave of encompassing pleasure.  Tony thrust his tongue inside as far as it would go, then jerked it out again, and Loki moaned richly.  Tony began to fuck Loki with his tongue, pressing in and pulling out as fast and as deep as he was able as he held Loki’s cheeks spread wide.  Meanwhile Thor savored the feeling of Loki’s hardness filling his mouth, and he felt an urgent need to taste Loki’s seed - the proof of his ecstasy.  Thor quickened the pace of his movements, rushing his mouth onto Loki’s cock and off again, on and off, taking it deep down the back of his throat and swallowing around the tip at each downward motion of his head.  Loki moaned wildly and his body jerked, his release nearing.  Tony took Loki’s passionate sound and movement as a cue to increase stimulation; he swirled his tongue inside of Loki’s ass as rapidly as he could.  Together, Thor and Tony called forth Loki’s orgasm -</p>
<p>It came to Loki like a vivid moment amidst a blurry void, blissfully sharp and real, and he cried out.  Loki felt clear in that moment, and full of love.  He tumbled through the pleasure as it stretched on - it felt beautifully long yet far too brief, always too brief, and when he came down Loki immediately wanted more.</p>
<p>Thor swallowed Loki’s wet with a booming joy, then he and Tony both sat up.  Thor leaned toward Tony and they enjoyed a long, fond kiss, a kiss of shared relief at the happiness - however temporary - that they had brought to their beloved.  When they parted, they both looked at Loki and they could see that, though Loki had enjoyed his orgasm and was feeling close to them, he was not yet sated.  They could see that Loki needed to be closer still.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you both turn over and I’ll prepare your lovely holes for us to make love with Loki in the middle?” Thor suggested.</p>
<p>Loki nodded with a dreamy smile.  Tony smirked, joyful and aroused, his partially hard cock stirring with excitement.  They both rolled over, lying on their stomachs, and Thor retrieved the bottle of lubricant.  He coated the fingers of both of his hands and knelt between their bodies.  Loki made a sweet sound of readiness.  Tony wiggled his ass encouragingly.  </p>
<p>Thor brought one hand to each of their asses and his fingers probed tenderly between their ass cheeks.  Thor’s fingers came to their holes and he circled their rims with his slippery fingertips over and again.  Loki and Tony both moaned, their cocks soon growing fully erect and pressing into the softness of the bed.  They reached across the space between them to hold hands in front of Thor’s kneeling body.  Thor worked a single finger inside each of them, then slid the single fingers slowly out and glided two fingers inside each of their grasping, eager entrances, moving his hands in sync.  He felt in control of them both in the kindest, most loving manner possible.</p>
<p>Thor began to fuck Loki and Tony with his fingers.  He increased his pace gradually, and in time his lovers started to thrust their erections against the bed.  Loki and Tony’s snapping hips pushed Thor’s fingers deeper in and Thor soon held his hands still and let them fuck themselves on his large, unmoving fingers.  Loki and Tony did so for a time, squeezing each other’s clasped hands, both fighting the urge to come against the bed.</p>
<p>Eventually Thor withdrew his fingers, slowly, and his lovers made overlapping sounds of loss.  Thor curled the front two fingers of each of his hands and penetrated Loki and Tony again at a new, precise angle.  Quickly, Thor’s practiced fingers found Loki and Tony’s ultrasensitive prostates.  Loki gasped and Tony swore.  Thor rested his fingers against their most private spots, not yet moving his hands, and Loki and Tony writhed, aiming to create the friction his teasing touch made them long for.  Thor enjoyed the moment of teasing for a beat, but soon he began to graze his fingertips back and forth over the tender spaces, and then to rub soft circles against them.  Loki and Tony were overcome with lust that was both lewd and loving, and they each longed for a cock inside them.</p>
<p>When Thor was done stimulating their prostates, he withdrew his fingers, then reentered and began to stretch them with scissoring motions.  His fingers moved side to side, gradually widening Loki and Tony’s holes.  Loki and Tony made lengthy sounds of velvety lust as Thor worked, and their slicked holes surrendered to him, relaxing into the pressure of his touch.  Loki and Tony felt their cocks pulsing against the bed.  Tony, growing impatient amidst his encompassing pleasure, made a hungry grunt.  Loki whimpered; he was enjoying Thor’s touch immensely, but he burned to be between his two beloveds, to be fucked by Thor as his own cock plunged in and out of Tony, to feel closer to them both, closer, closer, he needed it, needed their heat…    </p>
<p>“Are you ready, my loves?” Thor asked in a low voice.  His own cock was just as hard as theirs, thrilled by the pleasure he had brought them and by the power he had over them, excited by their joy and by their vulnerability.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” Loki cried with desperation.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah,” Tony moaned wantonly.</p>
<p>They all positioned themselves on their sides with Loki in the middle, Tony in front of Loki and Thor behind Loki.  Tony lay with his back to Loki’s front, gripped Loki’s hand and hugged it to his chest, then pushed his ass back against Loki’s cock.  Loki made a breathy moan and reached between their bodies to guide his cock to Tony’s hole.  Tony was slippery and stretched from Thor’s fingers, and Loki glided in with ease.  Loki and Tony both made sounds of pleasure, and Thor watched, grinning with his cock in his hand.  </p>
<p>When Loki was settled inside Tony’s ass, Thor guided his own thick cock to Loki’s eager hole and entered him, gently but urgently.  Loki murmured words of love to him in Asgardian, and Tony didn’t mind their exchange being private.  Thor grunted a single Asgardian word - it meant, <i>mine</i> - and embraced both of them, stretching his arm across Loki and over as much of Tony’s middle as he could reach.  They all lay still for a long moment, their bodies united.  </p>
<p>“I love you both,” Loki whispered.</p>
<p>“We love you,” Thor and Tony replied in unison, their tones passionate, and Loki sighed.  Part of Loki felt he did not deserve their love, and yet somehow, he had it.  Did that mean he deserved it?  Did that mean that being good now showed he was good, truly, in his core, and deserved the love of good people?  Loki wanted to believe in himself more than he could manage to.  He tried, instead, to trust in them, and consequently to trust in their love for him.</p>
<p>Thor kissed the back of Loki’s shoulder, then began to move, pulling his cock slowly out of Loki’s ass, then gliding it smoothly back in.  Loki gasped and let Thor’s motions guide his own hips as he began to thrust into Tony’s ass.  The pace was slow but gradually building.  Loki hugged Tony’s back flush to him with an arm around Tony’s chest, and Thor pressed his muscled chest tightly to Loki’s back.  They were skin against skin against skin.  They moved as one body.  They felt, almost, like one person.  </p>
<p>Loki moved his hand down until he found Tony’s cock, then wrapped his fingers around it.  Tony felt heat pulsing through him, and he swore.  Loki began to pump him, matching the rhythm of Thor’s cock penetrating Loki’s ass over and again, and the dominoed beat of Loki’s cock fucking Tony’s hole.  Tony enjoyed Loki’s elegant fingers around him, stroking him with touches that were both lustful and adoring.  He began to thrust hard into Loki’s hand, quickening the pace of their collective movements.  Loki and Thor both made hungry sounds and followed Tony’s lead, bringing their fucking to a rapid speed.  Thor gripped Loki’s hip and pounded into him and Loki slammed in and out of Tony.  </p>
<p>Though Tony’s favorite position was the middle, there was something sweet about being on the front end, about being fucked and fucking no one, being at the bottom of the pile of need and trusting that those above desired his satisfaction just as much as they desired their own.  It was tender, and Tony felt cozily small and safe inside himself.  He felt Loki fucking him, filling him, and since Loki’s rhythm was matched to Thor’s, Tony felt like Thor was fucking him too.  Thor felt much the same.</p>
<p>Thor snapped his hips madly, his cock pulsing merrily inside Loki’s channel, then aching with loneliness every time it hit the open air.  He kissed the side of Loki’s neck over and again and made increasingly loud grunts of need.  The mingling sounds of his beloveds’ lust drove him nearer and nearer to the brink, pushed him at an increasing speed up the taught, delicate path that led to the peak of his pleasure.  But he would wait for Loki to orgasm first.  This was about Loki.         </p>
<p>Thankfully, it wasn’t long after that when Loki began to shudder between their bodies, chanting their names in a harsh whisper.  </p>
<p>“You want to come?” Thor murmured softly into Loki’s ear.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, Thor, Tony, I’m -” and before he could finish his sentence Loki was convulsing and shooting his wet deep into Tony’s ass.  Loki felt lost in his two loves, and it was blissful.  He wished it never had to end, that he never had to think about anything else.  Tony made a satisfied sound at Loki’s orgasm and unconsciously squeezed the muscles of his insides around Loki’s cock, then shot his own seed, spilling it over Loki’s hand and thrashing and swearing.  When the others had finished, Thor let himself go, groaning both their names, and his release stretched on in the melodic echoes of his lovers’ ecstasy.</p>
<p>Afterwards Thor pulled the bed covers back over them and Thor and Tony held Loki tightly.  Loki cried a little more, but it was more from the intensity of the lovemaking than from the Depression.  Then he let his eyes fall closed, and Thor and Tony watched him drift off to sleep.  When he was out, they leaned over his unconscious body and shared a kiss, then cuddled down to either side of him and drifted off as well.  It had grown late, and the three slumbered for hours, bodies entwined.  Loki slept fitfully, but each time he woke he found his beloveds were there to soothe him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>